Duality
by Jin Rummy
Summary: Ruby Rose had expected to wake up in one of two places the day she died: The fiery pits of hell, or some random place in the afterlife. She never did quite expect to open her eyes once more, and she certainly never expected that she would become an alternate version of herself in an another universe. A universe she had learned early on in life, that was determined to kill her.


Would her mother be proud of her?

Ruby had been asking herself that question ever since her mother had died, but now as she lay on her back surrounded by the darkness of the train tunnel; she wondered. Would her mother be proud of her, her disgrace of a daughter? For ten years she had wasted her life, silently screaming out against the injustices of the world; even now as she fought to distract herself from the pain that lanced through her body she raged against the injustice of it all. Ruby knew she wasn't going to survive the ordeal, the injury she had carefully concealed from her fellow survivors beneath her baggy red sweatshirt made sure of that.

But… others had more to lose than her, she didn't have family waiting for her… no one would cry if she passed. Somehow that felt almost relieving to her; if she died to save the lives of her fellow passengers then did that make her life worth it in the end? Would her mother be proud of what she had done in the last moments of her life? Maybe...maybe not it was her fault after all that a kind older man with two loving children had succumbed to his injuries; if she had been a better doctor then he would have lived to see his children one more time.

She wondered as pain arced through her body, who would care for her corpse? Would she be buried in some innocuous plot of land away from the viewing eye with only the survivors of the crash to remember her? Would she be cremated, and have her ashes spread in the wind with the name Ruby Rose being lost to time? It was a waste really, her organs were still viable. Maybe she could turn her death into something good even if only one life is saved by her being a donor… then isn't that worth it?

I hope you're proud of me mom wherever you are. I can only hope I didn't disappoint you. Ruby grunted in pain as she struggled to reach down into her pocket and grab her ID alongside the small plastic pen she kept with her in case of emergencies; with a huff of exertion she grasped on the cool plastic edge of the card that would determine her body's future. With a flick of her thumb the pens cap tumbled to the ground, and with a small satisfied smile on her face Ruby began to circle.

Out of the corner of her eye Ruby could see a woman with bloodied bandages tied around her head turn her attention her way as the sounds of her pen scratching against the smooth plastic of her ID reverberated through the train tunnel. "Wha-what are.. You doing?"

With a pained gasp Ruby turned her head towards the woman. "Eve-even… if I… die my...life can be… used to… save some-... someone… else… I want… to leave… some me-...meaning… t-to my… life." The woman gasped, and after a brief moment Ruby could hear the other survivors stir as they reached into their pockets, and produced ID's of their own. As her vision darkened Ruby couldn't stop the smile that pulled at her lips.

_Are you proud mom I was able to give these people hope… hope that they won't die for nothing if they aren't rescued… though I think… I think I'm just going to rest my eyes a bit is that okay mom? I'm tired, and I don't want to hurt anymore…_ Before her vision faded completely Ruby saw it; the flash of light that heralded salvation, not for her never for her... for the others that she had given hope to, the ones who deserved it. _I think… I think it's okay to let go now I'm not… I'm not needed anymore._ As her consciousness faded one final thought passed through Ruby's mind. _Maybe… maybe I've been wrong all along, maybe mom never stopped being proud of me… that… that sounds nice… maybe she wasn't such a disappointment after all._

* * *

It was dark.

It was cold too.

She was floating, and the world rocked as if she were on a boat.

It felt like she was forgetting something, but… what could it be?

Was it her name? No that wasn't it.

Though now that she thought about it she didn't quite remember her name.

What was it again? Rhody? Roselia? Summer? No not Summer that name was special, but why was it special?

Why was it so dark? Why did it seem wrong, like something was missing?

Why was it so cold? Did she leave the AC on? What was an AC?

Why was she floating? Where was she going? She had a test didn't she? But what kind of test?

She couldn't remember many things, but what could she remember?

A woman. She could remember a woman… a woman with a kind smile and striking silver eyes

She felt sad thinking about the woman; but why did she feel sad?

Who was she?

The floating stopped.

Why had it stopped?

Warmth flooded her being.

Why was it warm?

Silver light shined into her eyes.

What happened to the darkness?

"I am thou, thou art I. Awaken and stand tall argent warrior."

What… what did that mean?

The light cleared, and she saw.

She saw… she saw a woman with a kind smile and striking silver eyes.

She felt… happy. Why did she feel happy?

"Ruby… Ruby Rose that's your name my sweet little petal."

Ruby? Ruby Rose? She knew that name, but why did she know it?

Wait. That name meant something to her, but what did it mean?

She knew it meant something. It was… it was her name wasn't it? She was Ruby Rose. Right?

Something in her soul sparked.

Where was she?

Why was it so disorienting?

Why… why did she feel like she needed to cry?

"Shh… shh… it's okay my little rose, mommy is here."

Mommy? Mom was gone right? But where had she gone? How had she known she was gone?

"What a lovely baby girl Ms. Rose I'm sure you're proud."

Who had said that? She couldn't see anything except the kind woman who called herself mommy.

Was that her name? Mommy Rose?

Rose… thus kindly I scatter. Summer… the name that was special to her. That was mommy. Summer Rose.

Her soul erupted into a brilliant silver light.

Something felt… strange, but was wrong? Why did she feel tired?

No, she doesn't want to go to sleep again… not again! Not after last time.

What happened last time. Why was… why was she so scared of falling asleep?

"Hush now my little rose petal it's okay you can sleep now mommy's here."

That's right mommy was there. She didn't… she didn't feel so alone now, not like last time. Mommy was there with her this time.

Darkness pervaded her vision, but it was… different. It felt peaceful.

Maybe… maybe a few minutes of sleep wouldn't be that bad after all.


End file.
